1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garments and, more specifically, to a garment that has a portion subjected to high levels of perspiration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Undergarments are worn next to a wearer's skin as an interface between the skin and the wearer's outer garments. There is a wide range of undergarments, such as panties, undershorts and undershirts. Undergarments are worn for a variety of reasons. For example, certain undergarments (such as brassieres and girdles) provide shaping and support for the user. Other undergarments, such as panties and undershirts, are worn for personal hygiene by absorbing perspiration and other materials from the skin and reducing the rate at which they are allowed to reach the outer garments.
Depending on the nature of an undergarment, it can be made from one of several different materials. For example, less stylish undergarments used for absorbing perspiration and heat retention are frequently made of cotton. Undergarments in which appearance is important are often made of synthetic materials and silks.
It is known to line certain stylish undergarments made of synthetic fabrics, such as panties, with a cotton liner. While the outward appearance is of panty has a desired color, sheen and texture, the cotton liner absorbs perspiration. This is done for added comfort and odor reduction.
Since certain area of the body, such as the crotch and the armpits, tend to be relatively warm and perspire at a relatively high rate, bacteria and other microbes tend to grow at a relatively high rate in these areas. Such microbes often generate unpleasant odors and can cause skin irritation. Wearing of cotton undergarments, or undergarments with cotton liners, can reduce the amount of perspiration adjacent to the skin in these areas. However, cotton tends to become saturated quickly and does no inhibit growth of microbes.
Bamboo fabric is a natural textile made from bamboo fibers. Bamboo is a fast growing grass that is highly sustainable. Fabric made from bamboo fibers has excellent wicking properties and may absorb more water than cotton fabric prior to saturation. Bamboo fibers also contain a substance referred to as “bamboo kunh,” which has anti-microbial properties. Also, bamboo fabric has a high carbon content and is quite porous so as to have a high surface area. The carbon in bamboo fabric may also bind with organic molecules, thereby interrupting microbe growth.
The bamboo kunh stays in the bamboo fabric even after multiple washings. Thus, clothing made of bamboo fabric has the ability to kill odor causing microbes (such as bacteria, yeast and fungi) that live on human skin, without requiring treatment with harmful chemicals. This feature results in the wearer producing less unpleasant odors for a given perspiration level.
Many fabrics also induce allergies in the wearer, especially in high perspiration zones in which the skin already tends to be tender. Bamboo fabric, on the other hand, is also smooth and hypoallergenic. Thus, even users with sensitive skin can wear bamboo fabric without experiencing allergic reactions.
Unfortunately, because of the nature of bamboo fibers, it is difficult to make bamboo fabrics that are shear enough for certain undergarment applications. Also, certain undergarment styles require a type of sheen that is not readily achieved in untreated bamboo fabric.
Therefore, there is a need for undergarments that have a desired outward appearance, but that absorb high amounts of perspiration and inhibit growth of microbes.